This invention relates to an improved ladder and, more particularly, to a ladder adapted to raise roof shingles from a ground-adjacent position to an elevated position adjacent a house roof for a subsequent unloading thereon.
Heretofore, the most common method utilized in loading shingles onto a house roof has been for the roofers to repeatedly carry bundles of shingles up the ladder to the roof for subsequent placement thereon. In some instances, particularly toward the end of the work load, the legs of the worker may become weary. In turn, the fatigued worker may become careless and loose his footing on the ladder which can lead to drastic results.
In response thereto, I have invented an attachment for a ladder which effectively elevates bundles of shingles from the ground to the roof line for subsequent unloading by a roof-adjacent worker onto the roof so as to alleviate the necessity for workers to repeatedly carry the bundles of shingles up a ladder.
Generally, my attachment comprises a cradle assembly fastened adjacent the upper end of the ladder which extends above the eave line of the roof upon rotation of the ladder into a generally upstanding position. A pivot bar extends between the lower ends of the laterally spaced-apart side rails of the ladder to present a ground-adjacent axis of rotation of the ladder to the side rails. Initially, the ladder is placed in a ground-adjacent position allowing for insertion by a ground-adjacent worker of a bundle of shingles into the cradle assembly. Subsequently, a worker on the roof takes up a rope attached to the ladder which causes rotation of the ladder about the pivot bar to a position presenting the shingle-laden cradle to the roof-adjacent worker. Upon removal of the bundles from the cradle, the rope is slackened causing the ladder to rotate about the pivot bar to the ground-adjacent position for subsequent loading of a bundle of shingles thereon. This process is repeated until the desired bundles of shingles are loaded on to the roof. The cradle assembly is mounted to the ladder in a manner preventing undesirable movement of the shingles during rotation of the ladder from the ground adjacent to the elevated position.
It is therefore a general object of this invention to provide an attachment for a ladder which assists workers in loading bundles of roofing shingles onto the roof.
It is another object of this invention to provide an attachment, as aforesaid, which utilizes rotation of a normal ladder about a ground-adjacent pivot so as to move the shingle-laden ladder from a ground-adjacent to an elevated position presenting the bundle of shingles to the roofer.
A still more particular object of this invention is to present an attachment for a ladder, as aforesaid, which precludes undesirable shifting of the shingles during said ladder rotation.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of this invention.